Mommy's girl
by Nemisses
Summary: One little girl knows what she wants. Just a little one shot.


**Mommy's girl**

 **I think it is about time Regina told Robin how much he has hurt her, strangely enough I don't even let her do it in this story. I am still very angry at Robin for giving up so easily in New York. Regina fought for everything she was worth and what did he do, he impregnated Marian/Zelena while he chose Regina not even a week before that just doesn 't sit right with me. He just jumped from one bed into the other. (as you can tell I still very pissed off so I'll stop for now)**

 **Once again, english is not my native tongue so any mistakes are all mine.**

Robin was getting desperate. He had tried anything he could think of that morning. Everything had settled down after Emma and Hook had been saved from the darkness. The rubble had been cleared. Several buildings were in the midst of being rebuild so that morning Regina had gone off to her office in order to inspect the entire paperwork that came with it.

Robin had taken Sofia out of her crib, bathed her, dried her, fed her, burped her and once again changed her and still she was crying. He didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't remember if it had been like this with Roland.

Roland had left for school that morning together with Henry, the little man had stood at the door covering his ears with his hands.

'Sofia sure knows how to scream, daddy'

Robin had smiled and nodded in agreement with his son not knowing that two hours later he would cover his ears as well. He decided to go to Granny's, it would mean a walk outside and maybe that would calm Sofia down. The name was chosen by Regina, she had been stunned by Robin when he suggested she been the one to name the girl. He could tell she was having a difficult time with all of this, sure she did what was needed but something was off. He noticed she wasn't really 'caring' for Sofia, he couldn't blame her but still it bugged him. He had hoped that by letting her name the girl it would create the beginning of a bond.

Once Robin settled down inside Granny's several woman were all over Sophia but still the little munchkin screamed her lungs out. He had called Regina to see if she wanted to have lunch with him. She had agreed and told him she would be there in a minute.

Robin had already ordered for the both of them and was waiting for Regina to arrive. Granny came to put the orders down and still no sign of Regina.

'She sure as hell has a healthy set of lungs doesn't she' Granny looked down at the baby, trying to convince Sophia to stop crying by bribing her with a little toy but the little infant didn't stop.

'She sure does' Robin turned bright red. 'Sorry' Granny shook her head. 'Don't worry, it's ok'

The bell at the door rang and Granny looked up. 'There is you other half' and proceeded to walk back to the countertop. Regina waved at Robin but stopped when Granny passed and had apparently told her that Robin had already ordered for her. Robin could hear her asking Granny for an extra cup of coffee.

The moment Regina had spoken was the exact same moment Sophia was quiet. She hiccupped a few times but otherwise remained silent. Robin was stunned. Regina slid into the booth he was occupying with little Sophia. The baby remained silent, looking intently at Regina.

Regina bent over to Sophia. 'Hello my little one. Have you been given your daddy a rough time' Sofia gurgled and a smile was seen, her little hands reached out to Regina, still very uncoordinated but still there was attempt made.

'She has been crying all morning and the moment she heard your voice she was calm' Robin said dumbfounded.

Regina proceeded to remove Sophia from the stroller she was in and gently put her against her shoulder. Sofia began to look around, drooling all over Regina who didn't seem to mind one bit.

Robin didn't say it aloud but Sofia had already decided whom her mommy would be. She was smitten with Regina from the looks of it. Robin decided not to say anything since the word Mommy wasn't mentioned once by Regina in relation to Sofia.

Regina never referred to herself as Sofia's Mom, not once had she said something like 'come to mommy or do you miss mommy, should mommy feed you' not once now that Robin thought of it. He came to a shocking conclusion, Regina didn't see herself as Sofia's mom. He remained silent after that and when Regina got up, kissed Robin and Sofia goodbye he didn't say anything either. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't very well demand that she would use the word Mommy in the same sentence as Sofia.

The moment Regina had left the diner Sofia began crying again. Robin smiled, if his daughter was willing to fight for her mom so was he. He finished his meal, dressed Sophia in her outfit again, payed Granny and left for Regina's office. Robin arrived a little later then he would have wanted since Sophia decided to give him a little smelly present in the diner. The little girl was once again screaming her lungs out. He didn't even knock but just stepped into Regina's office with Sofia inside the stroller.

'Robin, why are you here'

'I know all of this hasn't been easy for you but this little girl has decided that you are all that she wants and needs'

Robin hadn't even said it when white smoke column was seen where once Sophia had been. Regina yelped, Sophia had positioned herself on Regina's lap with one very satisfying face.

'Did she just use magic?' Robin stammered.

Regina nodded. She had grabbed Sophia, peppered kisses all over her and while Sophia was screaming with delight Robin could hear Regina talk to Sophia.

'You don't want to be with Daddy do you, you want your mommy. Mommy is so proud of you my little princess'

Robin cried for the third time in his life, he cried when Roland had been born, when Marian had died and now he cried when he heard what Regina was saying to Sophia. The beginnings of a family.

 **The End.**


End file.
